


Golden droplets

by Querion



Category: Startrek/Voyager
Genre: F/F, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven discreetly watches Janeway bathe in a river on an alien planet while on shore leave. She then writes a poem about it so she could give her captain...





	Golden droplets

Golden droplets on your skin  
Elegant goosebumps, i feel  
As i discreetly watch you  
Bathe in the river  
You shook your head  
From side to side  
So your hair could dry  
You`re not afraid  
To disrobe in public  
There`s no traffic  
To alert you of peeping toms  
Am i a peeping tom?  
Where did that come from?  
Ah yes this is where it came from  
From the recesses of my mind  
I conjure up a fine  
Body that is you  
The things you put me through  
When you touch my arm  
It`s not fair  
To make me despair  
Over the longing  
Your touch causes me  
I crave for more  
My eyes are sore  
As they don`t blink  
As i take everything in  
Your shapely breasts  
Will not make me rest  
As i imagine touching  
And even sucking  
On them as you  
Throw your head back  
And i look back  
Possibly lick up  
The golden droplets  
From your skin  
Then i will know  
That i have won  
The girl of my dream.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a reply from Janeway so watch this space ;)


End file.
